Blood and Tears
by Spiffy McFloogan
Summary: The summer before their sopohmore year, a horrible tragedy. Now, with the trio spit up and Sam pushing her friends away living in regrets, Danny must figure out what happened to her before tragedy strikes again and completely robs her of her sanity R
1. Summer Memories

**Blood and Tears**

**Chapter One**

**A/N: I wasn't to sure about this story at first, I'm a humor writer, but everyone needs to write drama every once in a while!**

**I finally got this back from my beta, Frimmy! Reviews cheer me up and keep me ontop of the musical stress, just so you all know.**

**Annnnnnnnnd add me on deviantart for information on new stories, upcoming stories, current stories, and information on why Im not updating lately! **

http/ spiffymcfloogan .deviantart .com/

**ONE MORE THING: The new chapter to What Happens Backstage is coming soon! Please read and review the first chapter to encourage me on! The second chapter is a introduction to the type of humor and the other characters.**

**Anyways, read on and review!

* * *

**

I always thought graduation day would be the greatest moment of my life, second only to my wedding night.

"_Daniel Christopher Fenton, son of Jack and Madison Fenton."_

I'd be ecstatic, jumping up and down with joy and screaming my head off. I could do that then, seeing as after I get my first job I'll be forced to resign my Goth indifference.

I would be standing hand in hand with Danny; arm slung lazily over Tucker's shoulder with a diploma in hand. Danny's mom would take a picture and sob about how we finally did it. My Dad would go on and on about how proud he is, and how I'm ready to face life.

"_Tucker Artemis Foley, son of Brain and Alyssa Foley."_

We would run off the football field after having gotten our diplomas skipping,clapping and throwing our hats into the air. Then we would take off our black robes and hop into a sleek black convertible I would get as a graduation present (among other things) from my parents.

I'd shove my keys into the ignition and drive Danny and Tucker to the beach to play Frisbee until 5 o'clock when we'd go bowling and eat mozzarella sticks until our parents called us home for a "surprise" graduation party. It would be for all of us, and our parents would get along for this one night, putting aside their differences for their children.

"_Samantha Laureen Manson, daughter of Brad and Miriam Manson. Graduating with High honors."_

But I wouldn't even live to see it.

* * *

"Someone get me an I.V stat!" 

Voices.

Words surrounded me and swam about in the air, to mix together in a blur. It swerved, mixed, and twisted all around to create a swarm of sounds that overwhelmed my senses.

I was being moved, no, pushed somewhere.

I was lying on my back on a hard bed, being pushed up a ramp.

"Check her blood level. Come on Kid, stay awake! Stay with me! Follow this light with your eyes. No, No, follow it."

A door slammed and I felt myself moving again.

How did I ever get myself into this? It wasn't fair.

It wasn't fair because it was all Danny's fault I was slowly dying.

Last summer nothing like this ever happened to me, but it all had to change one day.

* * *

"No." 

Danny pouted at me, puffing out his lower lip in an attempt to win me over. "Come on, Sam!" He begged, sliding off my bed to get on his knees, at my feet.

"Forget it." I sat on the bed with my arms crossed, unmoving. Danny had called me earlier that day, excited about what he claimed was huge news. My heart had been racing; excited over the prospect of _this_ visit being the one where he confessed his undying love for me. Only it wasn't his love for me he confessed.

It was for Valerie.

She wanted to get back together with him, during the end-of-summer party she was throwing and could I _please _go with him?

"Please Sam, I'm begging you! I can't go alone, I'd be too nervous, and Tucker is on vacation, _please_!" He tilted his head, increasing the puppy dog pout.

"No." I said again. "And don't try that puppy dog pout, it doesn't work on me. _I'm _the one who taught you it!"

"Saaaaaaammmm!" he groaned, standing up again. He sat down on the bed next to me, setting a hand behind my back to use as a prop as he leaned towards me. I could feel his arm just centimeters away from me and it sent shivers down my spine.

"I wouldn't go to that party if you _paid _me to, Danny."

"You don't need the money anyways." When I didn't say anything to this, he sighed heavily and decided to put me on a guilt trip. "I would go to something like this if you wanted me to! Remember that cocktail party your parents threw and you begged me to go because you didn't want to be hit on by, and I quote, _'Abercrombie man whores who think with their dick more than their tiny one celled brains'_?"

"Danny, this is different and you know that." I stared straight ahead, knowing if I looked into his eyes, I'd melt and say yes.

"How is this any different?" He asked me, huffing in annoyance.

"A, You only went to that party for the free food and to get away from your parents. And B, you're forgetting I hate Valerie and all of her little popular friends that are going to be there." I said, not bothering to add to the fact that they'd make my night miserable and I'd have no fun. He could guess that.

"But you'll have tons of fun!" Or… not. I underestimated how dim Danny truly is. "I don't see why you hate Valerie so much anyways, she wants to be your friend and she hasn't done anything to you."

"Not to _me _but if I remember correctly, she DID almost cut off your arm earlier today!" I said, reaching for his arm in an angry huff. I pulled his sleeve back, to expose a large bandage on his upper arm. There was a dark red mark on it, notifying me that I needed to change it again.

Danny winced and pulled his arm back away from me. "Sam… I-"

"Save it." I said, looking up at him. Immediately I realized my mistake, looking into his eyes I couldn't help but melt into putty. Suddenly, my perspective had been flipped around and changed completely. I was being selfish, why should I refuse to go just because I would have a bad time? Danny was invited, and he wanted to go. I was his friend I should support him. I sighed heavily, as I reached for the medical kit behind me, and scooted back farther on my bed. I motioned for him to do the same.

I rolled up his sleeve, and opened up the kit, avoiding looking him in the eyes. "I'll go." I whispered, taking the bandage off his arm.

I heard him give a gasp of surprise. It wasn't easy to make me change my opinion about something, normally I never did. But that was only when someone else asked me to do stuff, this was Danny. I could never say no to Danny, even if it meant I'd have to watch him have a blast with a girl I hate. "Really?" He asked, hopeful. "You'll go?"

I bit my lip as I cleaned the cut on his arm out. "Yeah…" I whispered again. "I'll go." I put a large cotton cloth on his arm and taped it down with medical tape.

"YES! Thank you so much, Sam!" Danny cried, leaning over and throwing his arms around me.

As a form of protest, however, I pulled back away from him. I placed a hand on his chest to push him away from me so he was back to his original spot. I kept my head down, my eyes to what I was doing and didn't say another word to him until I was done wrapping the cloth around his bandaged arm.

I fastened it tightly and packed the supplies back into the kit. I climbed off the bed and stood up, walking over to my closet to hide the box again. If my parents ever saw a half-used medical kit in my room, they'd have more than just questions to throw at me. As I shoved it under a pile of boots in the back of my closet I spoke up. "Just…" I started. "Please don't tell me how awesome the party was to you when we get back." I said.

Danny was quiet for a moment, probably trying to figure out what I meant. "Y-Yeah, okay." He said quietly, his voice shaking. Then, timidly he added. "Well… the party is tomorrow at 8... I have to go now; dinner's going to be done soon…" I knew that was a lie. It was probably around 4 o'clock.

I nodded, placing my hands on my knees, the medical supplies long forgotten. I dropped my head, staring at the floor. "Yeah, I'll see you…"

"…Okay… well… bye."

I whispered a soft, "Bye", but it was lost in the howl of the cold wind that came through the window next to my bed. Danny had opened it up, and left in a rush.

I sighed heavily, falling over on my side. Hugging my knees into my chest, I buried my face into them, letting out a soft sob. Now I'd have to go to the party, watch Danny have fun with Valerie, and avoid being laughed at by Paulina and her gang.

* * *

"Sam!" 

I groaned and stopped my slow walk out of the park. It was Friday, the night of Valerie's party and it was all everyone was talking about. Even _IF_ school was over, and we were in the end of summer, news of the party had spread fast. Ever since Valerie's dad got his promotion back at Axion labs, allowing them to move back into their old house, Valerie's popularity had sky rocketed. Since she's popular, everyone is groveling at her feet once again, wanting some of her "greatness" to land on them.

All day long, I had been receiving disbelieving looks from people at my invite to go. I had also gotten the "She's just going because she friends with Valerie's boyfriend!" statements.

"Valerie's Boyfriend" was now Danny. Since he chose to stay with Valerie, his name had practically been taken away from him.

I turned around slowly to see Valerie waving frantically at me, running towards me. "Hey Sam!" she gasped, pausing to take in a deep breath. After she had collected herself, she stood up straight and gave me a smile. "Danny told me you said you'd come to my party!" she said. "Thanks, you may not realize it, but it means a lot to me! I really want to become friends with you I-"

"You're just saying that because I'm Danny's best friend." I said coldly. "If I weren't friends with him I wouldn't even be invited. You just want me to accept you as his girlfriend, save the fake smiles I know."

Valerie's mouth opened and closed for a moment, before she took in a deep breath. Danny must have told her I'd react this way. "Sam, that's not true." She said. "I know you're a really nice girl, and I just thought you'd want some friends- that are, you know, girls."

"Well you thought wrong."

"Come on, you can't honestly say you can have a nice relaxing day talking about girl problems with Tucker and Danny, can you?"

"I don't have problems, and if I did, that's what a journal is for." I crossed my arms, and shifted my weight to one foot.

"But journals can't talk back. They can't offer advice, help, or comfort!" Valerie sighed.

"Look Valerie, I didn't agree to go to your party to be your friend. I agreed because Danny wanted me to, let's just leave it at that, okay?" I said, turning around and getting ready to walk away.

"You know, you don't need to be so antisocial. You could afford to be nice every once in a while." She said, putting her hands on her hips.

"I know, I just choose to not be." I said simply, and then continued my walk. I stopped however, feeling guilty. She just wanted to be my friend, even IF it was to make Danny happy. I turned around; about to tell her I'd be at the party, when I saw she was gone.

It was only moments later that I saw Danny _Phantom _flying overhead, being chased by Valerie on her hover board.

* * *

An hour before the party, Danny decided to drop by to see how I was doing, getting ready. He winced when I walked out of my closet in my normal apparel. "Uhh… Sam..?" he asked hesitantly. 

I broke the model pose I put on to convince Danny I was happy to go to cross my arms. "Yeah?" I asked.

"What if you… wore something different?"

"You mean like red and black striped hosieries instead? I could put on a shirt with a red oval instead of purple to match it-" I knew what he meant, but I played dumb anyways, until he cut me off.

"No, no." he said, waving his hands around. "I mean… like…"

"Like something not like me? Something not gothic?" I asked.

He didn't say anything, wincing again. "…Would you be mad if I said yes?" I sent him my darkest glare, clenching my fists into tight balls. "Sam, please, this is for me, remember?" When I didn't move, he placed his hands together to form an angel like pose as he mouthed the word 'please' again.

I glared at him, but stomped back into my closet once more. I walked out after a few seconds with black jeans on, there were holes in the knees to expose the dark blue hosieries I had on underneath.

He frowned at me, a silent no.

I gave a cry of frustration and rolled my eyes as I stormed back into the closet. When I remerged, I had thrown on a dark blue tank top with black netting top over it. "Happy?" I asked.

He bit his lip and looked off to the side. "THAT'S IT!" I cried, throwing my hands in the air I stomped over to my bed and sat down on it, shoving Danny off in the process. "YOU pick out my outfit then!"

Danny bit his lip again; a sign that he was nervous and knew he was making me mad. He got up from his spot on the floor however, and walked into my closet. I heard him searching through my drawers and my anger flared, he was actually picking out my clothes!

After a moment, he poked his head out from my closet door and cleared his throat. I snapped my glare at the floor to him as he walked towards me with clothes in his hands.

He dropped a pair of black jeans (without holes in the knees) and a dark blue halter top on the bed. "Oh gee Mr. Fashion Police Man," I said sarcastically. "You're letting me wear _black_?"

He looked to the side. "You didn't have blue jeans…," he mumbled. I was outraged; he actually _looked _for something not black! He wanted me to change so I wouldn't look like an individual! I sat there, glaring at him until he looked at me. "Sam, please, I promise I'll go vegetarian for a month if you do this for me! _Please_!"

I let out a deep breath and snatched the clothes off the bed, then stomped back into my closet to change.

* * *

"How do I look?" 

"Fine, Danny."

"Does my breath smell bad?"

"No, Danny."

"Everything in place?"

"Yes, Danny."

"How about-"

"DANNY YOU LOOK FINE NOW SHUT UP!" I yelled at him, as we stood on Valerie's porch, getting ready to ring the doorbell.

Danny frowned, but decided to not say anything else. He rung the doorbell and tapped his foot impatiently, nervously.

I looked to the side, and shifted my weight from one foot to the other as I crossed my arms and sulked. As another form of protest, I promised myself I wouldn't even _try _to have fun. I was going to put Danny on the biggest guilt trip of his life!

The door opened with a small creak, followed by Valerie's chipper voice. "Danny! Sam! Come on in!"

I sighed but walked in after Danny anyways, and immediately I knew the party was going to be a horrible headache for me. Currently the song blasting through the speakers was some girl singing in a baby voice about her sex life. It was sickening to hear.

"Like oh my GOD! I so love this song!" I heard Paulina screech somewhere to my left.

I looked around for Danny, but saw he had already ditched me to run off with Valerie. I was now on my own. Sighing, I decided to go into the kitchen for a drink. I didn't see Damon, Valerie's dad, anywhere so I assumed the party wasn't chaperoned.

I found the punch bowl on the table and poured the red liquid into a paper cup with a dark blue design wrapped around it. Turning around, I leaned against the table's edge to look at my surroundings.

Paulina was grinding up on some older guy who looked like he was enjoying himself. Star was sitting on the couch, chatting excitedly to a red head I had seen around school a few times. Kwan was looking through the CD's- thank God, maybe he was looking for something to change the song to. Two girls in a far corner sluggishly tried to stand up on their feet as they giggled to two football players.

I rolled my eyes at the scene, looking for a place to sit down, but all the seats were taken, either by someone making out, or by someone resting.

"Manson?"

I turned my bored gaze over to Dash, who stared at me as if he never saw me before in his life. When I saw it was he who addressed me, I turned my attention to my cup of punch, bringing to my face so I could smell if it was spiked.

"Manson- err…" Suddenly he was Mr. Smooth as he casually set his hand behind my back on the table, and leaned towards me. "I mean, _Sam_." he purred my name, and lowered his eyes lids.

"Move your arm or I'll break it in two." I warned him, not even taking my eyes off everyone in front of me. I brought the punch to my lips, forgetting whether or not it was safe.

"Hey hey, no need to act all feisty _this _early in the party." He said, trying to make a joke.

"Mmm." I hummed, as I took another sip, this time looking inside the cup. When I looked up, I saw the two sluggish girls follow the two football players into the next room, giggling hysterically.

His next approach was conversation. "Soo, did you drop the gothic look this year?" he asked. "You know, new school year, new starts?"

"No." I said. "Danny forced me to dress like this." I mentally slapped myself; I had to cut down my replies to get Dash to go away. He still hadn't moved his arm, so I scooted away from him.

"It's good that you listened to him." He said, scooting closer to me. "You look sexy without all the black."

I turned around and lifted my drink above his head, about to pour it on him like they do in the movies, when he grabbed my wrist holding the cup and leaned into me, pressing himself up against me. "It wouldn't be smart to dump that on my head, Manson." he growled, pressing himself into me harder.

I glared at him and rammed my knee into his choice area, causing him to let go of my wrist and jump back from me. With him away from me, I poured the drink on his head, pushed him away onto the floor and walked out of the room.

The music seemed to stop for a moment, as all the heads snapped in my direction upon hearing Dash hit the floor. "Dammit Sam!" he shouted after me, and I wondered why he kept switching from my last name to first.

I walked out the back door and decided to cool off with the night air. I walked under the large tree they had in the far back of their backyard and sat down on a tree swing they had hanging from a strong branch.

My back to the house, I let out a large breath, and started humming a sad, silent tune.

"Sam."

At first, I thought it was Dash, and turned around; ready to chew him out when I saw it was Danny.

I turned back around and closed my eyes, swaying slightly in the swing. "Shouldn't you be with your date?" I asked, a bit harsher than I intended.

"She's tending to Dash, after you sent him to the ground!" He said, agitated. "Sam," He sighed, "Please, please behave yourself-no matter how awesome it was that you put Dash on the ground." Then, as if he were talking to a small child instead of his best friend, he got on his knees at my feet. "Do I have to keep an eye on you every second? This is Valerie's party, Sam; please don't ruin it for her! She was almost in tears when you--"

"Danny, I get it. Now go away, please."

He didn't need to be told twice, and stood up, walking away. It was obvious he wanted to get away from me as fast as he could to go back to Valerie.

I began swinging slowly again, picking up the tune I was humming earlier. It was a slow, sad tune that I had heard off the TV show, 'Outlaw Star' when I was in elementary. It used to play when I got home from school.

I would watch it with Danny.

Now, I only sang or hummed it when I was sad, it was my upset calling card you could say. I gave up on humming, as the swing got a few inches higher and started to sing it instead.

"_I don't know what words I can say, the wind has a way to talk to me. Flowers sing a silent lullaby, I pray for reply. I'm ready. Quiet day calms me oh-" _I cut myself off suddenly, feeling someone grab the rope on the swing. It stopped my swaying, and I sighed heavily, thinking it was Danny. "Look I told you to go back to Val-"

I was interrupted. "And I told you, you didn't want to dump that on my head." Dash growled, but said it gently as to not be overheard-even though we were the only ones outside practically.

"Why don't you go bother someone else, Dash? Maybe someone higher on the social ladder. Or have you gotten tackled so much that it knocked all your brain cells out?"

I heard Dash sigh, and felt his chest heave against my back lightly, before he let go of the ropes and turned to lean against the tree trunk. "You don't get it; you came to this party with an invite. You're wearing less black, you're sexy." Before I could ask where this was going, he continued. "You're friends with Fenton, who's going out with Val, who's popular now. That makes YOU popular, idiot. You're free game."

I glared at him, as he held a cup of punch out to me. "_Free game_?" I quoted. "I'm not some sort of animal you hunt you ignorant pea brained selfish dumb son of-" I cut myself off, hearing Danny's words in my head. _'Please, please behave yourself.'_

I felt myself smile. He was glad I got Dash on the ground, but wanted me to behave myself. Nothing would tick him off more if I DID behave myself like a TEEN would at a party. Not to mention, Dash and Danny hated each other- so who better to 'behave' with than Dash himself? "On second thought…" I said, titled my head to the side cutely, and grabbing the punch out of his hand. "How about you introduce me to this _game_?"


	2. Aftermath

**Blood and Tears**

**Chapter 2: Aftermath**

**A/N: Now that I think about it… I should have started it off with another clip from the future, but I don't want to overwhelm you guys, as I know you already have a lot of questions about this already. Don't worry, they'll be answered in time!**

**I'm almost done with chapter 2 of What Happens Backstage, and I'm about to send the Old English to Lacey for translation for Fairy Tales. I won't be able to work on them this week, though, since I'll be at my Aunts babysitting until Friday!**

**I'll update this with the BETA'd version once I get it back from Frimmy!**

**OH, and I'm on deviant art, if I haven't sid that enough! Link is in my profile! I'll have updates on my position on chapters, stories, and snipits from future stories there!

* * *

**

That night I had run home from the party, to sacred to face Danny or anyone else for that matter. I remember the run home was quick, and I kept tripping over my feet, pausing only in my rush to throw up in someone's trash can when I felt sick.

I decided to climb up the side of my house to get to my room. I didn't want my parents to see me in my condition; I couldn't even look at my own reflection without feeling sick again. Only that time it wasn't the body sick, it was mental sick.

I stumbled into my bathroom once inside, and tripped on the rug which sent me flying into the toilet seat, where I promptly banged my head against the lid on the way down. Fatigue and utter despair left me lying on the floor, staring at the foot of the toilet threw half lidded eyes.

The pains and stings of the night were now glazed over with a buzzing feeling and I wondered how I could have gotten myself into this mess.

That night I laid on the floor of my bathroom, staring at the ceiling until it was morning. I don't remember if I slept at all, if I did my nightmares of horrors beyond what I believed to be my imagination limit kept me screaming on the inside.

When someone knocked on the door to my bathroom, it didn't register in my head at first. I didn't even remember closing the door- let alone locking it.

"Samantha?" It was my mom. She sounded a little concerned about something. "Samantha, are you coming down for breakfast?"

I tried to move but my body felt like lead, and when I turned my head, the room spun with such ferocity that I felt sea sick. "N-no," I chocked out in a raspy voice; I tried to also say I wasn't hungry but the words died before I could even open my mouth.

"Okay dear, you sound sick are you alright?" I didn't answer her, my body was already aching with fatigue and begging to go back to sleep. When she realized I wasn't going to answer, she took it as a yes. "Okay then, feel better."

I listened to her dying footsteps as I felt my eye lids grow heavy. The rhythm of the steps seemed to lull me back into painful sleep where nightmares waited for me.

* * *

When I awoke next, the bathroom was caked in darkness. I strained my eyes to look up at the window, and saw the brilliant full moon shine brightly at me. Silently, I wished that I were a werewolf, so I could feel stronger and more beautiful than how I felt as I lay on the bathroom tiles. A strange odor reached my nose and I had realized that I must have gotten up to vomit earlier and not gotten to the toilet. 

I pulled myself up and crawled around the pool of vomit to the bathtub, where I put the cork in in drain and turned on the faucet, I twisted the handle to face the hot side.

As the tub filled, I stared back up to the moon. I could be running freely through the woods, swift as the wind and maybe even stronger if I were a werewolf. I could fight off anyone who attacked me, and I could have better instinct to tell me when something was a bad idea.

I pulled myself to my feet and shakily walked towards the bathroom door. My hand slid along the wall to balance myself on top of weak knees. My knee caps knocked together as I unlocked the door. I couldn't stand to look at my reflection in the mirror; it would only make me sick again.

I walked into my room and paused, hearing a small beep to my left. When I turned to look, I saw that I had two new messages on my answering machine on top of the nightstand next to my bed. A mechanical voice filled the air as I pressed the play button. I made a mental note to myself to be thankful for a private line when I could think properly.

"_You have **two** new messages. **First **unheard message;"_

A techno version of the "Pina Colada" song filled the air as a voice spoke up. "Heeeey Sammy! It's-dramatic drum roll- Tucker! Your awesome long-lost friend who is currently watching some really hot girls later up on sun block! In case you're wondering, the Bahamas **ROCK**." A ghost of a smile spread to my lips as I heard Tucker's voice over the answering machine. "Just calling to check up on you and Danny. Hope you're not doing anything I wouldn't do…! Well… wait… that didn't sound right… since Danny's a guy and I'm a guy… and… OH LOOK is that a tidal wave? I'd better go before I get washed up in the water! Call you back soon!"

_**BEEP**_

My smile faded immediately. "Yeah…" I mumbled. "You defiantly wouldn't have…" I stopped what I was saying. My voice sounded alien to me, like someone else was speaking the words that came from my mouth. I was reminded of a ventriloquist dummy, and would have laughed at the thought any other day.

I sat down on my bed, relieved to feel the comfort of sheets instead of tile.

"_Next unheard message;"_

"Hey… Sam… It's uh, Dash."

My head snapped up at the sound of his voice and a rush of nausea came back to me. I swallowed it down and reached out for the answering machine as quick as a rabbit. Before Dash could finish his sentence I ripped the answering machine off the hook, and a few stray sparks came from the socket.

I threw it to the floor in a furious huff, as my head turned. How did Dash get my number? Did I give it to him at the party? I couldn't remember, when I tried to remember anything further than grabbing a drink from him, a cold wave of dread fell over my body and told me to not try to hard.

Feeling sick once more, I launched myself into the bathroom once more to lower my head in the toilet.

* * *

Every pore on my body screamed with relief as I lowered myself into the warm tub. The water immediately lost its clean blue hue and turned brown with blood dirt and sweat. I felt my muscles tighten and clench briefly until my body adjusted to the warm temperature, where they relaxed. 

My legs seemed to have a heartbeat of their own as the water made them throb in a soothing matter.

It would take five showers to get all the filth of the memories off me, and not the water type of shower either.

I tilted my head on the side and looked down at the dark water. I let out a long breath as I slowly sank under the surface. Where was Danny's worried call? Shouldn't he have at least come over to check up on me after I ran out of the party? How could I have degraded myself like that? It wasn't me at all.

'_No,' _a small voice in the back of my mind piped up. _'It wasn't you at all, it was your rage and jealousy towards Valerie and Danny that made you do it.' _

The image of Danny inside the warm house laughing next to Valerie pushed itself into my head. He looked up at her shyly, and she reached down for his hand, rubbing his knuckles with her thumb. My mind filled with rage once more. I had once done that to Danny to calm him down when he lost a fight again Vlad. Valerie had no right to touch his hand like that, she had no right!

I opened her mouth and let the dirty water force its way in, and I squeezed my eyes shut praying suicide wasn't so bad. The water filled my thoughts and bubbles from lost air clouded my vision.

But suddenly I gasped, sitting straight up in the tub. I hadn't gone underwater at all. I had fallen asleep when I turned my head. The disgusting taste in my mouth of rotten dirt told me my head had slipped too far and I had breathed in the disgusting water.

I sputtered and coughed bringing a hand to my mouth.

The small voice in the back of my head told me I couldn't trust myself with all that water, and I pulled the plug out of the drain.

'_I'll just take a shower.'_ I thought, but not before grabbing a container of black nail polish off the counter. I emptied the containments into the toilet, and noted that I still hadn't cleaned up the pile of water vomit on the floor. I washed out the bottle in the sink and returned to the tub, dipping it into the dirty water before all of it was sucked down the drain into a black abyss.

* * *

By lunch time the next day, I had collected myself enough to go downstairs. 

Mother had smiled sweetly at me when I pulled a plate of toast towards me. "You feeling better, dear?" She asked.

I looked up at her confused, a piece of toast still in my mouth.

"You were sick?"

I blinked, it finally connected. She had thought I had the flu or something. "Oh… yeah." I said, not really up for words.

"Yeah you feel better or yeah you were sick?"

"Both." I didn't want to sit down and be interrogated about the party next, so I grabbed the toast and walked out of the room without so much as a goodbye.

I decided taking a long walk would do me some good, I had planned to go to the park but my course had changed, seeing all the happy children at play. I found myself walking towards Fenton Works instead.

When I knocked on the door, I felt antsy, nervous. I found myself playing with the seam of my skirt as the footsteps towards the door came closer and closer.

Danny opened the door, a giddy smile on his face, but when he saw it was me, his face fell into a deep glare. "What?" He snapped at me.

* * *

**Ehh, ending seems a bit rushed, but My Aunt will be here any minute so I really have to go! If I go back and add more I'll be sure to let you all know!**

**Spiffy**

**(If you're to lazy to leave a review just type in L for lazy in a review box! That works, too! He he)**


End file.
